owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Obtenebration
Obtenebration can be found on pp. 168-170 of Vampire: The Masquerade. *• Shadow Play: '''The player spends one Vitae point to activate the power. The vampire can either cloak herself in darkness or use the darkness to distract an opponent. Used on the vampire, Shadow Play adds one die to Stealth rolls, subtracts one die from all incoming ranged attacks and adds one die to Intimidation rolls. Used against an opponent, it subtracts one from the target’s Defense. Mortals who witness either use this power may panic; roll Resolve + Composure. If the roll fails, the mortal suffers a –1 to all rolls while the power is visible. *•• '''Shroud of Night: '''The vampire can create a patch of darkness 10 feet in diameter anywhere with 50 yards. The player rolls Manipulation + Occult + Obtenebration. If the target is outside of the character’s line of sight, the roll suffers a –2 penalty and the power requires a Vitae point. **Once created, the cloud is static, though the character can create multiple patches. A character in a patch of darkness is blind, and even a character using some kind of supernatural ability to heighten his senses (such as Auspex •) suffers a –2 to all actions. The patch extinguishes any light within it except fire, and reduces all Stamina-based dice pools by two. **Mortals and animals immersed in the cloud must succeed on a Resolve + Composure roll or flee the area. *••• '''Arms of the Abyss: '''The character can summon up tentacles from shadows. The player rolls Manipulation + Occult + Obtenebration. Each success calls one six-foot tentacle. The tentacles have Strength ratings equal to the vampire’s Obtenebration rating, and the vampire can set the tentacles to attack or grapple targets. The dice pool for the grapple attack is the tentacle’s Strength + Obtenebration – target’s Defense. The player can spend Vitae to raise the tentacle’s Strength rating by two for a turn, or to increase a tentacle’s length by six feet. **The vampire can instruct each tentacle to attack a target, whereupon the tentacle will attempt to grapple and constrict the target (see p. 157 of the '''World of Darkness Rulebook). If the vampire wishes to have the tentacles perform other actions, she must concentrate on the tentacles. She loses her Defense and can perform no other actions while manipulating the tentacles. If the character wishes to take her Defense or perform other actions, the tentacles can do nothing but attack and constrict. If their target escapes, they lash out and attack any target within range. They attack living targets in preference to unliving ones. **The tentacles have no armor, but have a Defense rating of one. They can suffer damage equal to the vampire’s Composure before dissipating. One point of damage from fire or sunlight destroys a tentacle. *•••• 'Black Metamorphosis: '''The character takes on a horrifically shadowed, tentacled form. **'Cost: '2 Vitae **'Dice Pool: 'Manipulation + Occult + Obtenebration **'Action: 'Instant **'Roll Results: ' ***'Dramatic Failure: 'The darkness eats at the vampire’s flesh, inflicting two points of aggravated damage. ***'Failure: 'The character cannot undergo the Black Metamorphosis for the remainder of the scene. ***'Success: 'The character surrounds herself with blackness. Four tentacles sprout from her abdomen, and her head and hands fade away into nothing. Mortals and Kindred who have never seen the Black Metamorphosis must succeed on a Resolve + Composure roll or flee (Kindred enter Rötschreck). The character inflicts lethal hand damage while in this state, and may inflict a free attack using the tentacles. This enables the character to grapple with the tentacles and then strike or bite in the same turn. If used to strike, the tentacles inflict 2L damage. ***'Exceptional Success: '''As above, but the character inflicts aggravated damage. *••••• '''Tenebrous Form: '''The character can become the darkness. The player spends three points of Vitae, and the character transforms after the last point is spent (meaning that unless the character can spend multiple points of Vitae in a turn, the transformation takes three turns). Once transformed, the character is an unliving shadow. She is immune to physical attacks, can slither up walls and across ceilings, can slip into any crack, no matter how small, and can “see” in pitch darkness. She can envelop targets, affecting them in the same manner as Shroud of Night. She can also use mental Disciplines (including Dominate, Majesty and Animalism) on enveloped targets. The character still suffers damage normally from fire and sunlight, and resisting Rötschreck from these sources requires one additional success. <<<< BACK